1975
1975 was Emmerdale's fourth year in production. And this was the first time the show took a break off air. From mid May to mid October the show was off air. This year saw the last appearances of Jim and Freda Gimbel. Also this was the last year we saw the original Woolpack thorughout the whole year as the following year, subsidence caused the pub to move premises. And in 1975 Rosemary Kendall came to stay at Emmerdale Farm. *January, Marian Wilks, Henry's daughter returned to Beckindale. *January, Annie Sugden and Freda Gimbel settled their friendship differences. *January, Wally Lumm died after a short illness. *January, Joe Sugden came clean to Jim Gimbel about the night he spent with Jim's daughter Kathy Gimbel at Hawthorn Cottage. It had been suspected that James Bonfils was the one who spent the night with Kathy. *January, Henry Wilks was in financial difficulties and Joe was worried that he may pull out of Emmerdale Farm. *January, Annie sent some money to her cousin Jean Kendall in Middlesborough. *February, Mr Wilks finished his business with his old company in Bradford. Joe was still worried about his feelings over Emmerdale. *March, Henry Wilks came to blows with Amos over their partnership at The Woolpack. *March, The old mill was found to be having cracks in its cavernous walls. Henry Wilks said it may need to be demolished. *11 March, Rosemary Kendall went to live at Emmerdale Farm. Joe Sugden got her back up by calling her Rosie. *17 March, *18 March, Sam Pearson got a local lady's back up at the church. *24 March, James Bonfils bought Kathy Gimbel to Emmerdale Farm and Sam Pearson's tongue started wagging. Wilf Padgett was being irritated by Mrs Dawkins at the shop when doing his building works. Rosemary Kendall started adapting to farm life. *25 March, Annie Sugden put her father to rights over Kathy Gimbel and James. He had given her a lift to Emmerdale after he saw her at a bus stop. She was satying at the farm while her mother was ill. *7 April, At Emmerdale Farm, Sam Pearson became more dtermined that ever to be elected churchwarden. *8 April, Henry Wilks showed an interest in Verneys old place. Rosemary Kendall made a decision about visiting her mother. *14 April, Henry Wilks had a surveryor survey the mill. James Bonfils prepared to leave Emmerdale Farm to move into a cottage in the main village. *15 April, Rev Ruskin had some bad news for Sam Pearson. Sam was disappointed. *21 April, Rev Ruskin elected Annie Sugden as churchwarden at the village hall. He also announced that he was leaving Beckindale as vicar. *22 April, at Emmerdale, there was good news all round after Annie's election. *28 April, *29 April, *April, Ernie Shuttleworth first appeared. He turned up at the Woolpack. *May, the village shop was converted into a post office as well as shop. *20 May, Annie Sugden attended her ceremony where she officially became churchwarden of Beckindale. *'Show was off air between 20 May and 13 Oct for its summer break. ' *13 October, at Emmerdale Farm Rosemary prepared to leave the farm. *14 October, Jean Kendall came to stay at Emmerdale Farm to convaless. *20 October, Jean settled in at Emmerdale Farm and was welcomed by Annie. *21 October, Jim Gimbel carried on being diapproving of Martin Gimbel's relationship with Rosemary Kendall. *27 October, Martin Gimbel gave Rosemary Kendall an offer to stay in Beckindale. Sam Pearson bad mouthed Jean behind her back and Annie put him right. *28 October, at Emmerdale Farm Jean Kendall was set to leave the farm but Rosemary was intent on staying. She was allowed to stay at the farm and Jean returned to Middlesborough. Amos Brearly prepared to let Winnie Purvis come and clean at the Woolpack. Rosemary was invited to the Gimbels for a dinner by Freda. *3 November, Winnie Purvis turned up at the Woolpack. At Emmerdale Annie said to Rosemary that her treatment of Martin Gimbel might not be what she intends. Rosemary turned up at the Gimbels for the dinner. *4 November, *17 November, Joe still felt he lived in his brother's shadow despite him being gone for 2 years. *18 November, Joe and Annie did not hold up much promise for the Backindale Annual picnic. Jim Gimbel made his last appearance. *24 November, Madge Semple arrived in Beckindale looking to find Emmerdale Farm as did another stranger, Kenny, a postman. *25 November, Sam Pearson found himself in a predicament when his dislike for Madge Plunkett was tempered by her flattery. He revelaed why she left Beckindale all those years ago, as it turned out she had left her husband for a younger man. *1 December, Hilda Semple turned up looking for Madge. She arrived at the Woolpack looking for her. Hilda wanted her out of Beckindale. Sam was worried who would be the new vicar of Beckindale. *2 December, Sam provided the council with an ultimatum over the new vicar. *8 December, Bob Matthews was appointed the new vicar of Beckindale. *9 December, Sam found himself in a resolution as one by one his friends deserted him. Annie said it was his pernickety ways which would rive them away. They turned up at Emmerdale Farm saying they had taken over as leaders of the Beckstone Thrash. Madge returned to London. *15 December, Henry Wilks made plans for Christmas at the Woolpack. PB returned. Sarah Foster stayed at the Woolpack. *16 December, Rosemary made her plans to not go home for Christmas clear. *22 December, Matt was not bothered about his liking for a married woman despite concerns. *23 December, At the Woolpack, Amos came up with a surprise. *29 December, Sarah Foster had doubts over the stables at hawthorn. Amos and Henry cleared up the pub after the Christmas do. *30 December, Sarah vaoiced her opinion on the stables. everyone prepared for New Year. Previous Year 1974 Next Year 1976 Category:Emmerdale years in brief. Category:1975